Esther Lockwood décide de prendre sa vie en main
by VagabondeLily
Summary: /!\ Suite de "Georges Weasley décide de mourir". Je m'appelle Esther Lockwood. Pendant toute ma vie, je suis restée cloitrée dans une cage dorée qui m'offrait tout ce dont je voulais mais dont je ne pouvais m'envoler. Un jour, Fred m'a ouvert la porte, j'ai pas réfléchit longtemps, j'me suis barrée. Mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait dehors...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le jour où j'ai tout quitté pour partir à la recherche de mon petit ami.

X

X

X

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bonjour ! Voilà la "suite" de Georges Weasley décide de mourir", c'est en quelque sorte l'histoire sous le point de vue d'Esther, avec un approche différente des moments qu'elle a passé avec Georges. J'espère ne pas être trop répétitive. Bisous ! _

_X_

_X_

_X_

_29.11.1997_

_Cher Evan,_

_J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, Fred me demandait de le rejoindre. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de mon inquiétude vis à vis de son absence de réponse à mes lettres ou si c'était vraiment un message de sa part. Dans un monde magique comme le nôtre, ce genre de choses ne peut être qualifié d'impossible. Il me manque...C'est décidé, je pars le chercher !_

_E._

J'ouvris en grand les portes de mon placard et en sortit les affaires que je balançais en vrac sur mon lit. Je n'avais aucune idée du climat au Royaume-uni, alors je pris différents types de vêtements pour pouvoir m'adapter à la météo.

J'avais peur d'oublier quoi que ce soit, alors j'ai fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce sans parvenir à décider si j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait ou pas. Je n'avais pas encore bouclé ma valise et j'en étais loin quand ma mère fit irruption dans ma chambre.

" Tu vas quelque part ?"

Aïe, j'avais oublié ce détail. Mes parents, surprotecteurs avaient tendance à envahir mon espace vital et à m'étouffer, et ce depuis la mort de mon frère Evan, dont ils se sentaient, encore aujourd'hui, coupables par négligence. Je ne pouvais clairement lui dire où j'allais quand même ? Oh et puis merde, j'allais avoir 22 ans dans les mois qui suivaient alors je pouvait bien partir à l'aventure comme j'envisageais de le faire non ?!

"Je vais...rejoindre Fred."

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle ignorait qui était Fred. Déjà qu'ils m'envahissaient suffisamment, je n'allais pas non plus leur donner matière à controler ma vie en leur parlant de notre échange épistolaire.

" Tu en as discuté avec ton père ?"

Aha, voilà qui promettait. Elle m'attrappa par le bras et me tira dans le salon où mon père était installé, et lisait son journal.

" Jacques, Esther nous quitte ! Annonça-t-elle sarcastiquement."

Il replia son journal et m'observa calmement.

"Pardon ?"

Ma mère me poussa en avant pour que je me rapproche et lui raconte la raison de mon départ. L'envie m'en manquait mais je ne pouvais y échapper.

" Je vais rejoindre Fred à Londres.

- Qui est Fred ? "

Vague hésitation qui voulait tout dire.

" C'est mon petit ami."

Eh hop bingo ! C'est partit !

" Ton petit ami ? Tu envisages de tout laisser tomber et de partir pour aller retrouver ton petit ami dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence avant aujourd'hui ? Tu dois être en train de plaisanter non ?

- Absolument pas."

Il se leva de son siège et me fit face. Je ne baissais pas les yeux. J'en avais ma claque de tout ça, de vivre encore chez mes parents à 22 ans, d'être dépendante, de devoir rendre compte de mes faits et gestes. A bien ou à mal, je ne comptais pas passer une nuit de plus ici.

" Tu te figures peut-être qu'on va te laisser faire ta valise et partir comme ça, nous tourner le dos pour aller vivre la grande aventure, au risque de te voir finir à la rue ?! Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ici, pourquoi tu voudrais tout foutre en l'air pour un garçon que tu n'as même pas jugé bon de nous présenter ?!"

Je n'avais nullement l'intention de leur raconter que je partais sur un coup de tête, que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Fred, que ça faisait quasiment 2 ans que je ne l'avais plus vu, que la guerre était passé par l'Angleterre et que mon petit ami avait combattu dans la résistance. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de leur raconter tout ça, pas plus que j'avais l'intention de céder à leurs insistances.

Je n'avais rien à leur dire, et de toute façon, je savais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, qu'il me fallait couper le cordon ombilical de façon nette et précise car les choses avaient trop durées. Et qu'Evan me pardonne, mais je n'étais pas faite pour cette vie là, je n'étais pas faite pour vivre enchainée, leurs menottes avaient déjà laissé des marques trop profondes sur mes poignets. Je devais déplier mes ailes, quitte à me prendre un courant d'air dans la figure et partir en vrille. Je devais juste partir.

Alors, pendant qu'il continuait à m'énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles je me montrait ingrate de partir, et pendant que ma mère se limait les ongles, je rassemblait en moi toute la force nécessaire pour pouvoir partir sans me retourner.

Quand enfin je fut prête, je plantais mes yeux dans les siens et le fit taire. J'esquissais le plus beau sourire de ma vie en reculant vers la porte, l'ouvrit, la franchit sans me retourner, et la claqua de toutes mes forces.

Je sentis alors tout l'air frais du monde m'envelopper, je sentis les ailes de la liberté pousser dans mon dos et c'est comme si, depuis que mon frère était mort, j'ouvrais les yeux à nouveau. Je goutais à la vie, la vraie. Et même si la désillusion m'attendait au bout du chemin, je ne regretterais pas d'avoir cassé les chaines qui trop longtemps me retenaient prisonnière.

Je traversais la rue et me mit à marcher droit devant moi, sans me retourner, sans me préocuper des affaires que j'abandonnais. Je n'avais emporté avec moi que 3 gallions 6 mornilles et 9 noises, une photo de Fred, ma baguette et mon journal. C'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, alors je pouvais bien laisser le reste derrière et puis tant pis si je ne le retrouvais jamais, j'avais tout plein de choses à enmagasiner pour combler ce nouveau vide.

Mes parents ne me suivirent pas. Ils durent se dire que j'avais besoin de faire un tour dehors pour remettre les idées en place, et que je ne partirais pas sans mes vêtements, mais ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point ils se trompaient. Je n'étais plus leur petite fille habituée au confort et attachés à ses biens matériels. J'étais une femme qui partait à la conquête du monde, et ce monde, c'était Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le jour où j'ai découvert que je ne le retrouverais jamais.

_30.11.1997_

_Cher Evan, _

_Voilà, je l'ai fait, j'ai coupé le cordon ombilical qui me retenait à nos parents et je suis partie ! Tu n'imagines pas quelle sensation agréable peut être celle de la liberté. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une seule hâte, retrouver Fred ! Hier j'ai marché toute la journée, et aujourd'hui je suis prête à recommencer sans me plaindre. L'amour fait des miracles ! Tu me manques..._

_E._

J'avais quitté mes parents ! ça y est, j'étais libre ! Il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation au monde, j'en étais persuadée. Et même une journée de marche éprouvante n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout de ma bonne humeur.

J'avais pratiquement passé la journée à marcher. En France, nous n'avions pas de Magicobus, et celui-ci n'opérait que dans les limites des frontières britanniques, cette solution était donc exclue, tout comme le transplanage inter-états qui était prohibé par les mêmes barrières. Et puis comme je me sentais d'humeur à profiter de la liberté, je me mis à marcher pour rejoindre la station de la navette magique reliant le nord de la France au sud de l'Angleterre. J'en avais entendu parler, mais ne l'avais jamais empruntée, ce fut une des raisons qui rendit également mon transplanage impossible, je risquais gros puisque je ne connaissais pas assez bien ma destination. Et puis, je n'avais pas emporté beaucoup d'argent, il me fallait l'économiser, ce n'était pas le moment à le jeter par les fenetres des trains, bus ou pire, des taxis, qui de toute façon, m'auraient pris pour une folle avec mes pièces bizarres.

Bref, je marchais. La station était à environ 3 ou 4 heures de route de chez moi, ce qui me prit toute la journée. Je n'avalais rien, et laissait mon ventre crier famine à sa guise, peu m'importait bien.

Il était à peu près 20 heures quand je parvint à la navette. Heureusement pour moi, celle-ci tournait en continu. Je payais le demi-gallion que coutait le trajet et m'installais à bord où on m'offrit un repas tout simple mais qui fut le bienvenu. La traversé dura une heure.

Quand je posais le pied sur le sol anglais, je sentis l'atmosphère légère et fraiche m'entourer. A aucun moment depuis que j'avais claqué la porte de mes parents, je ne sentis le moindre regret. J'étais venue, j'étais presque arrivée, et je ne comptais pas faire marche arrière.

J'appelais le magicobus qui m'apparut instantanément et montait à son bord. Je demandais à ce qu'on me dépose devant une auberge à proximité du "chemin de Traverse". C'est le nom de rue dans laquelle Fred m'avait indiqué avoir installé son commerce. Une heure et demi après avoir fait ma demande et après multiples secousses, le bus m'abandonna sur le seuil d'une taverne appelée "le chaudron baveur". L'endroit ne m'inspirait pas tellement confiance, mais je poussais néanmoins la porte. J'étais plus près de Fred que jamais. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je payais ma chambre d'avance et m'installais pour une seule nuit. Je devais absolument trouver Fred le lendemain, je n'avais pas de quoi m'offrir des vacances, et ça m'attristait de me sentir à nouveau dépendante de quelqu'un. Mais j'étais venu pour lui, alors cela atténuait ma lassitude.

Je dormis si bien, que j'eu la surprise de constater à mon réveil qu'il était 15h30. J'eu un petit rire, le ciel était gris et la neige tombait en masse. ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais plus vu, et je restais à la contempler longtemps à la fenêtre avant de me ressaisir et de prendre un long bain.

Il était 16h30 lorsque je sortis dans la rue, fraichement lavée et habillée des vêtements de la veille. J'avais prit le temps d'avaler quelque chose au bar de la taverne et demandé au serveur, Tom, comment me rendre sur le chemin de Traverse.

Quand il m'eut fait passé de l'autre coté du mur, je ne pu cacher mon enthousiasme à la vue du monde qui déambulait dans les rues. Nous avions une rue comme ça en France, à Paris, mais elle n'était pas aussi...charmante, ce fut le mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Je prit le temps d'observer les devantures alors que le soleil déclinait faiblement à l'horizon.

A 17h, je me tenais devant le magasin de farce et attrappe, dont la devanture me parut familière. Je sortis mon journal et la coupure de presse qu'il contenait où on voyait un grand bonhomme roux tendre son haut de forme. J'étais arrivée à destination, et à présent il faisait nuit. Je vis progressivement les lumières de la boutique s'éteindre et un homme en sortit.

J'aurais reconnu cette tignasse rousse n'importe où. Je voulais lui sauter dans les bras, mais je restais tétanisée sur place. J'avais fait tout ce trajet, j'avais tout laissé tombé, j'avais marché tant d'heures et j'étais incapable de mettre jun pied devant l'autre pour le rejoindre. L'émotion me submergea progressivement. J'attendais qu'il me voit. Quand il se retourna pour m'observer, son regard ne s'illumina pas comme je m'y attendais, quelque chose clochait...

" Fred ?"

Il semblait fatigué, et je pensais l'être aussi et n'avoir pas bien compris quand il répondit :

"Je ne suis pas Fred. "

Ce fut la douche froide. M'étais-je trompée ? Peut-être l'avais-je confondu, mais étais-ce seulement possible ? Je sortis une photo de mon blouson pour vérifier. L'homme interrompit mon geste.

" Je ne suis pas Fred. Répéta-t-il. Fred est mort."

Ce dernier mot résonna longtemps à mon oreille. Mort...Mort...Mort...Puis, tout s'affaça autour de moi, mon champ de vision se réduisit au fur et à mesure que la douleur dans mon coeur amplifiait. Je ne comprenais pas les mots qu'il venait de dire, je ne comprenais pas leur sens. Progressivement, tout devint noir, et je chutais. Je n'avais plus aucun repaire sinon ce mot, ce rythme, cette chanson macabre qui se répétait inlassablement. Mort...Mort...Mort...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le jour où j'ai réalisé que son frère avait autant besoin de moi que moi de lui.

_02.12.1997_

_Cher Evan, _

_Je ne peux pas croire que ça m'arrive, je ne peux pas croire que Fred est mort. A quoi ça m'a servit de tout lacher pour tenter l'aventure, à quoi ça m'a servir de courir après des espoirs fous ? Papa avait peut-être raison, je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce risque...Je suis si triste que j'ai passé la nuit entière à pleurer sur le canapé de l'appartement de Georges. Heureusement qu'il est là, qu'il ne m'a pas laissé tombé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon. La vie est une salope..._

_E._

"Fred était mort..."

Ce fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit au réveil. Tout ce que j'avais accompli, tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu, tout ça, tout ça ça n'avait définitivement servi à rien sinon à me foutre dans la merde. Bordel ! Voilà que j'étais grossière en plus.

Les yeux rouges au point d'en être presque aveugle, je me levais difficilement. Mes jambes étaient ankylosées d'avoir été repliées sous mon corps pendant si longtemps. J'avais mal partout, partout, mais surtout au coeur. Et j'avais aucune idée de la façon de soigner cette plaie là.

Il fallait que je m'occupe, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je bouge. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me mit à explorer les placards et le frigo. Ce n'était pas très concluant et la seule chose que je pouvait en déduire c'est qu'aucune femme n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis un bon moment.

Je sortis deux tasses et entrepris de faire le café pour la première fois de ma vie. Croyez le ou non, chez moi, ce domaine était strictement réservé à mon père. Il se faisait une cafetière entière, et ma mère et moi n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de le remplacer dans cette tâche. Par vents et marées, la cafetière et le journal restaient quoi qu'il arrive ses meilleurs alliées.

J'avais plus de succès auprès de la poele et du bacon. A peine avais-je mis un morceau à griller que j'entendis dans la pièce d'à coté, le réveil de Georges sonner. Je me remémorais la conversation de la veille.

Il m'avait raconté son histoire et je lui avait raconté la mienne. Un accord tacite d'entraide s'était alors forgé entre nous. Je savais que tant que j'en aurais besoin, je pourrais compter sur lui, et j'étais disposée à tout faire pour qu'il puisse aussi compter sur moi.

Il emergea de sa chambre, le regard vitreu, les cheveux en pagaille. Il portait un pyjama ignoble à carreaux et un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe moldu que je connaissais juste de nom. Il esquissa un baillement en signe de bonjour et s'attabla devant la tasse de café que je lui tendais. Je scrutais son visage pour déceler son impression, mais il demeura imperturbable et ne réagit qu'au moment où un grand hiboux duc vint lui apporter son journal et qu'il dû le payer.

Je restais dans mon coin, à faire frire le bacon et les oeufs, en essayant de déranger le moins possible. Je ne prit pas son mutisme pour une offense et l'appréciais même. Je détestais les longs discours matinaux. Et avec la tête que j'avais, il dû me prendre encore plus en pitié et s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche et se préparer.

Guère habituée, je fit la vaisselle et lui souhaita bonne journée quand il partit, comme une bonne petite femme au foyer, nouveau rôle auquel je m'essayais. Il m'adressa un sourire, m'indiqua qu'il serait là pour midi et me conseilla de ne pas m'embêter avec le repas, qu'il s'en occuperait. Je n'eu pas besoin de plus d'informations pour comprendre la qualité de ma cuisine. Mais je me promis de m'améliorer, si j'en avais l'occasion.

Je profitais de son absence pour prendre une douche et constatais que devrais investir dans des vêtements très prochainement, les miens, étant sur le point de tomber en lambeaux. Je me dévétis lentement en observant mon visage bouffi dans le miroir. J'avais encore minci. Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'avais eu des problèmes d'anorexie, et mon poids avait tendance à osciller de façon dangereuse. Ma peau était fine, presque translucide au niveau du ventre et de mes jambes. Je caressais lentement mes bras et dirigeais mes mains vers mon coeur pour en caresser le tatouage qui y était apposé.

**Evan.**

Ma gorge se noua et je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux à nouveau. Je me sentis oppressée et me mis à suffoquer. La peine irradiait dans tout mon corps, et aucune partie n'en était épargnée. J'avais l'impression d'imploser. Je me laissais glisser sur le sol, complètement nue et écoeurée de la vie. J'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu mon frère une seconde fois avec la mort de Fred. Je tremblais, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, la migraine entra en action et l'espace de quelques minutes je voulu en finir directement avec la vie.

Puis, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Je sentis qu'on m'enveloppais dans un couverture et qu'on me soulevait doucement. Je reconnus les bras de Georges autour de mon corps. Il me coucha dans son lit qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de faire et me couvrit calmement. Etais-je donc resté dans cette salle de bain si longtemps ? J'observais le réveil : 12h14.

Georges frictionna mes bras pour me réchauffer et me murmura des paroles de réconfort que je n'entendais pas. Mes yeux ne cessaient de s'agiter dans tous les sens pour trouver quelque chose à fixer, puis, Georges se coucha en face de moi, et mon regard s'arrêta sur son visage. Il était calme, extrèmement calme en dépit du torrent de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Je me sentis appaisée, je n'étais pas seule, je n'étais plus seule...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le jour où je me suis promis que je le sauverais.

_04.01.1998_

_Cher Evan, _

_Les temps sont durs, je sens que Georges se referme et qu'il est en train de se perdre. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour l'aider, mais il faut que je trouve. Je n'en peux plus de le voir dériver sans escale annoncée vers une mort lente et douloureuse. Je sens qu'il me faut agir, sinon, j'aurais cette fois-ci définitivement tout perdu. Je dois faire quelque chose tant que j'en ai la possibilité, mais j'ignore encore quoi._

_E._

Serrant ma couverture un peu plus fort autour de mes épaules, j'avalais une gorgée de thé en regardant les étoiles. L'horloge du salon indiquait 3h20 du matin, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ces temps-ci, le sommeil ne me rendait pas trop visite, il me savait occupée à trouver un moyen de venir en aide à Georges. Je le sentais partir, se renfermer dans sa douleur, et je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul, je voulais lui venir en aide comme il m'était venu en aide le jour où je m'étais effondrée dans la salle de bain.

Ce jour là, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte de suite, mais dans ma chute, j'avais fracassé le miroir et une pluie d'éclats de verre m'étaient tombés dessus et m'avait entaillé de part et d'autres. Je m'en fichais complètement de me vider de mon sang dans son lit, mais il ne semblait pas penser la même chose.

Après m'avoir laissé pleurer toutes les larmes que mon maigre corps pouvait contenir, dans son lit, et m'être un peu calmée, il a fait couler un bain et m'a glissée dans la baignoire. Il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire que je sois nue, il ne semblait pas plus dérangé que si j'avais été habillée.

Il est resté dans la salle de bain, il me surveillait, il ne voulait pas que je fasse de connerie. Et comme j'étais pas d'humeur à lever ne serais-ce qu'un bras, il a attrappé une éponge et à entrepris de frotter ma peau doucement. Ensuite, il a vidé l'eau et m'a enroulé dans une serviette. Il a mis des bandages sur chacune de mes coupures et a démélé mes cheveux. Puis, il est allé cherché une pochette qu'il avait laissé dans le salon et revint avec des vêtements propres et à ma taille. Il m'expliqua qu'il les avait emprunté à sa soeur parce qu'il ne connaissait pas mes mensurations exactes. Il m'aida à m'habiller avant de m'installer devant la cheminée.

L'après-midi, il aurait dû partir, retourner travailler, mais il ne l'a pas fait, il est resté avec moi, à me tenir compagnie et à attendre que ma respiration reprenne son rythme normal. Je compris alors que s'occuper de moi, était pour lui une façon d'oublier qu'il était aussi un accidenté de la vie. C'était pour lui un moyen d'échapper à ses propres émotions.

Quand la nuit est tombée et que je m'apprétais à regagner mon canapé pour y dormir, il me proposa la chambre de Fred, et je refusais catégoriquement. J'aperçu un petit soulagement dans son regard, il voulait éviter qu'on touche à ce qui était à son frère, et je le comprenais. Alors, comme j'avais refusé, il m'avait cédé sa chambre. Il m'avait installée dans le lit et s'apprétais à quitter la pièce quand je le retins. C'était sa chambre, pas la mienne, il ne pouvait me la céder entièrement, et je consentais à la partager. Je voulais qu'il reste.

Alors il est resté. Il a dormi dans le même lit que moi, et sa respiration me servait de berceuse. J'étais enfin calme.

A 4h du matin, il se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil, et je fini par me réveiller. Il faisait un cauchemar. Je secouais son épaule doucement pour le faire émerger. Il leva les yeux vers moi, des yeux pleins de tristesse, et je cru que nous allions fondre en larmes tous les deux. Alors, je me suis rapprochée de lui, j'ai glissé un bras sous sa tête et je l'ai laissé se blottir contre moi. J'ai caressé ses cheveux et je me suis mis à fredonner un air que j'avais apprit quand j'étais petite. Je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de chanter depuis presque 12 ans, depuis qu'Evan était partit.

ça a marché, Georges s'est calmé, il s'est endormi. Depuis cette nuit là, nous continuons à partager le même lit, et je continue à lui offrir mes bras lorsque ses frayeurs le réveillent. Mais ce n'était pas assez, je le savais bien, c'est pour cela que la nuit, j'étais plus occupée à chercher une solution à long terme qu'à dormir.

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

Sa voix provenant du seuil de la chambre, interrompit mes pensées. Je me retournais vers lui et lui adressait un mince sourire en lui montrant ma tasse.

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir."

Il se servit une tasse de thé et me rejoignit.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?"

Je le regardais longtemps.

"Toi...Murmurais-je."

Il me lança un regard comme s'il ne comprenait pas, mais face au mien, il baissa vite la tête et chercha un nouveau sujet de conversation.

"Ginny m'a dit qu'elle était passé ce matin.

- Oui, elle est passé avec ta mère pour faire ma connaissance. Je les ai remercié pour les vêtements, et j'ai réussi par je-ne-sais quel moyen à faire pleurer ta soeur à chaudes larmes.

- Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ? Tu as réussi à la faire pleurer ?! Comment tu t'y es prise ? Je ne l'ai vu pleurer qu'une fois et c'était..."

Il s'interrompis, nous savions tous les deux pour quoi, ou pour qui c'était. Quelle que soit la conversation, nous retombions toujours sur le même sujet. C'était bien le signe que nous ne pouvions l'éviter.

"Georges...Je...Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir comme tu le fais..."

Il ne répondit pas, se bornant à regarder le ciel. Je saisis ma chance pour tenter de lui déballer tout le discours que j'avais déjà mentalement préparé.

" Tu n'as même pas encore 20 ans, tu ne peux pas foutre ta vie en l'air comme tu as prévu de la faire ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, je ne peux pas admettre que tu baisses les bras sans te battre. Je sais que tu n'en as plus envie mais il faut que tu continues à avancer, c'est ce que Fred aurait voulu !"

Il laissa échapper un petit ricannement.

" Fred voulait plein de choses. Réplica-t-il, et il ne les auras pas. Une de plus ou une de moins, ce n'est pas ce qui va faire déborder le vase. "

Je refusais de baisser les bras, mais j'avouais franchement que je commençais à user toutes mes cartes, quand enfin la solution me vint d'un coup.

" Il va falloir que tu arrives un jour ou l'autre à faire ton deuil. Et je suis là pour que ça se produise. Que tu le veuille ou non."

Il me regarda, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. On voyait clairement qu'il ne savait pas sur qui il était tombé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le jour où je nous ai sauvé.

_02.02.1998_

_Cher Evan,_

_J'ai fini par trouver la solution ! Catarina m'aurait fracassé le crâne par terre si elle avait sû que j'ai mis autant de temps à appliquer ce qu'elle appelle "la méthode Cata". Mais ça a marché, du moins, il me semble, Georges à l'air prêt à recommencer à vivre. Et c'est dans mes bras qu'il a choisi de le faire. J'ai la sensation qu'en le forçant à faire son deuil, j'ai fait le mien aussi. Je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux, même assez bien pour deux._

_E._

Je sentis un frisson parcourir le long de mon dos nu et me réveiller. J'esquissais un petit sourire et me retournait, en entrainant le drap dans mon mouvement. Au dessus de mon visage, je vis celui de Georges. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et ce petit sourire, aussi insignifiant fut-il, était la chose qui à ce moment là, faisait de moi la fille la plus heureuse de la planète.

Je l'embrassais et tentait de le retenir auprès de moi encore un peu, mais le réveil venait de sonner et il devait partir. Aussi, consentis-je à le laisser s'en aller. Je me retournais sous le drap, et me remit à somnoler en me rappelant la journée de la veille.

[Flash-back]

J'avais tout prévu, aucun détail ne m'avait échappé, j'avais minutieusement tout réglé. J'avais envoyé un hibou à Ginny Weasley qui en avait parlé avec son fiancé, Harry Potter, qui avait tiré quelques ficelles au sein de l'administration du collège Poudlard pour nous permettre à Georges et à moi de faire l'excursion que nécessitait notre deuil.

Il ne s'était douté de rien, enfin, jusqu'à ce que le magicobus ne nous dépose devant le portail du chateau. Le convaincre avait été chose un peu risquée, mais il n'avait pas pû résister au 1/16 de sang vélane qui coulait dans mes veines. Personne ne le pouvait, c'était pas Georges qui allait déroger à la règle.

Nous avons vite rejoint l'immonde statue érigée en mémoire des victimes de la guerre contre Voldemort, en regardant le visage de Georges, je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi, c'était salir leur mémoire que d'avoir choisit une image aussi niaise. La guerre n'avait rien de niaise, c'était mentir que de l'illustrer de la sorte.

J'avais compris qu'avant de forcer Georges à faire son deuil, je devais d'abord lui montrer qu'une renaissance était possible, je devais lui raconter la mienne, je devais lui raconter la partie de mon histoire qu'il ignorait et que je ne racontais jamais. Mais la situation l'exigeait.

Alors, je lui parlais d'Evan, mon frère jumeau, je lui parlais de l'amour que j'avais pour lui, de la peine que j'ai ressentit quand il est partit. Je ne devais rien lui cacher, je devais tout lui avouer. Il a eu l'air choqué de me voir sous cet angle là, mais je ne pouvais lui raconter autre chose sinon la vérité.

Je lui parlais ensuite de la "méthode Catarina", ou le "théorème du coup de pied au cul". Je lui annonçais que j'étais bien décidée à le lui infliger, mais que s'il se montrait plus coopératif que je ne l'avais été, j'adoucirais ma façon de faire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'adhérer au concept, mais je l'ai vite fait plier.

Je me sentais ignoble de devoir lui infliger cette catharsis, mais il fallait que je fasse sortir toute la douleur qu'il avait au fond du coeur, je devais l'exorciser, lui montrer que la vie continuait. Et que même si Fred n'était pas là, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était seul, puisque moi, j'étais là.

Avant que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passe, il m'avait embrassé. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me demander si c'était ce que je voulais, il m'avait embrassé c'est tout. Son argumentaire au bout des lèvres à vite eu raison de mon apréhension.

Puis, ses larmes continuant à couler nous ont séparés. Je l'ai bercé entre mes bras avec autant de douceur que je pouvais. Je l'ai laissé pleurer des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus de larme à déverser. Peu importe le temps qu'il fallait, nous n'étions pas prêts de quitter Poudlard avec une once de la douleur que nous avions dans le coeur en entrant.

Il fini par se relever et essuyer ses yeux sur les manches de son pull. Je nettoyais les quelques gouttes salées qu'il avait oublié, du revers de la main. Puis, posant ma tête sur sa clavicule, je le serrais contre moi, fort, aussi fort que je pouvais, pour lui prouver que j'étais venue pour rester, que jamais je ne partirais.

Nous avons ensuite rejoint l'entrée et appelé le magicobus. Pendant le trajet, malgré les secousses, il s'est endormi dans mes bras, épuisé. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'aide à le porter jusqu'à la chambre où on l'a couché.

Comme il l'avait fait pour moi, je me suis allongée en face de lui. J'ai attendu, je l'ai regardé dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. J'ai profité de son sommeil pour laisser couler les larmes dont je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de me débarrasser. Je voulais qu'il me voie forte, assez forte pour le soutenir, les larmes n'étaient pas à proprement parler, l'illustration parfaite de cette qualité.

Il ne se réveilla que tard dans la nuit, son visage semblait différent. Il était serein, et je compris alors que tout ce que j'avais fait n'était pas vain. ça avait marché, ça avait servit à quelque chose. Que je quitte mes parents et la France, ça n'avait pas servi à rien, j'avais aidé quelqu'un qui en avait vraiment besoin, à faire son deuil. Rien n'importait plus que l'idée de se sentir utile, dans mon esprit.

Il s'est rapproché de moi, il a posé sa main sur ma joue et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Contre ma bouche, il a murmuré un léger _Merci _. Puis, il s'est décollé de moi et m'a regardé dans les yeux, longtemps. En dépit de tout, il était encore ce petit garçon perdu à la recherche d'un chemin.

Je carressais son visage un instant et prit l'initiative de retirer mes vêtements et de le laisser se blottir contre moi. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et n'en ferais plus. Plus jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le jour où je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer l'éternité à ses cotés.

_01.04.1998_

_Cher Evan, _

_J'ai cru que j'avais échoué, que je ne l'avais pas sauvé, et puis j'ai compris que je n'avais fait que jouer le rôle du messager, et en fin de compte, peu m'importait bien tant que Georges ne choisissait pas de me quitter pour rejoindre Fred. J'ai eu tellement peur sur le toît de cet immeuble. Mais tout va bien maintenant, tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine._

_E._

**Fred.**

Le tatouage était finalement apparu sur la peau de Georges. Maman me disait que selon la légende ce type de tatouage naissait d'un processus complexe de deuil qui faisait sortir toute l'encre que l'on avait dans le coeur pour l'attirer jusqu'à la surface. J'avais trouvé l'idée très poétique et décidé de la garder comme explication.

Georges n'en revenait pas, il continuait de regarder ce tatouage dans le miroir, à moitié perplexe, à moitié satisfait. J'entourais mes bras autour de son torse nu. Il murmura en caressant mes mains.

" Tout va bien maintenant. "

J'émis un petit sourire. Après l'avoir forcé à faire son deuil, il ne m'avait pas dit que tout allait bien, il ne me l'avait pas dit concrètement, et le tatouage n'était pas apparu. Je ne voulais pas admettre que je n'avais pas totalement réussi. Mais je l'avais en quelque sorte sauvé, je lui avais imposé le choix alors qu'il était déjà décidé. Maintenant, tout irait bien.

Il se retourna et m'embrassa longtemps. Je sentis la chaleur traverser son corps pour se loger dans le mien, et les frissons me parcoururent. Il passa sa main dans mon dos en tira sur mon t-shirt pour l'enlever. Puis, il me repoussa sur le lit et m'assura dans un sourire, que maintenant qu'il était vivant, j'allais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être vivante avec lui.

Il m'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois que ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes, il caressa ma peau comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait. Il me regarda dans les yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait et me fit l'amour comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait.

Les papillons que les autres filles prétendaient avoir dans le ventre, moi, je les avais partout. A chaque endroit où sa bouche touchait ma peau, je me sentais comme brulée, marqué au fer blanc. Je le sentis mordre ma lèvre inférieure avec passion. J'étais en feu.

Il me consummait complètement, je perdis même la notion de l'espace et du temps. Seulement comptais son corps posé sur le mien et ses yeux qui se noyaient dans les miens. Tout était décuplé, la violence, la tendresse, l'amour, la chaleur, le bonheur, rien n'y échappait, c'était comme si nous avions besoin de tous ces ingrédients réunis en parts égales pour nous sentir comblés.

Je réalisais que je n'étais qu'une moitié de moi même. Une moitié que Georges venait compléter. Nous ne formions qu'un, nous étions deux moitiés de puzzle qui étaient restées séparées trop longtemps, deux moitiés d'ames égarées qui venaient enfin de se retrouver.

Je griffais son dos avec violence, incapable de me contenter de l'effleurer, et il chuchota d'une voix sauvage et sensuelle contre ma bouche :

" Epouse moi..."

Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois, de façon parfois impérative, comme s'il se fut agit d'un ordre, parfois d'une voix désespérée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une faveur.

Je voulais le faire languir, alors je ne lui répondit pas de suite. Je mordis son cou jusqu'au sang et laissais échapper un petit "_oui " _dans un dernier soupir.

Puis, il vint se blottir dans mes bras, et je le serrais fort contre moi. La machine était lancée, j'allais devenir une nouvelle madame Weasley. Je sentis la joie enfler dans mon coeur qui doubla de volume. Tout allait bien maintenant, nous avions fini par trouver le bon chemin pour arriver au bonheur. Mais, avant que je puisse l'intercepter, un rire sortit de ma gorge. Georges me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

" C'était comique à ce point ?!"

Mon hilarité redoubla et je tentais de la maitriser tant bien que mal.

" Non...Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...ta demande en mariage, elle est bidon sans bague."

Il éclata de rire avec moi. Puis, il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir un instant. Il attrappa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et m'intima de lui tourner le dos.

Je sentis ma peau brûler entre les omoplates. Ce n'était pas une douleur cuisante, c'était juste un peu de chaleur à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée. Il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Quand il eut fini, il embrassa la chair où il avait gravé son nom, et je fis de même dans son dos.

Les alliances sont un symbole magnifique et traditionnel, mais elles ne sont pas éternelles. On peut perdre une bague de la façon la plus stupide possible, on peut aussi la donner, la vendre ou s'en débarasser d'une façon quelconque. La preuve d'engagement qu'avait trouvé Georges, en revanche, était indélibile, même avec toute la volonté du monde, nous étions marqués à l'encre noire et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. C'était une promesse, une promesse d'éternité et d'un amour qui jamais ne s'effriterait.

J'aurais pu être effrayée, mais je ne l'étais pas. Je savais à l'heure actuelle que j'étais partie pour toujours, que je resterais amoureuse de Georges toute ma vie, et même au delà. Je savais qu'il était fait pour moi et moi pour lui. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que nous ne pouvions vivre à moins d'être ensembles. Nous nous étions réciproquement sauvés. Et ça, je m'étais promis de ne jamais l'oublier, ne jamais y renoncer. Advienne que pourra, l'éternité ne suffira pas. Nous étions définitivement...

**Georges & Esther.**

...Liés pour toujours et à jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue : Le jour où j'ai fait le bilan de ma vie, 10 ans après qu'il ai volé mon coeur et moi son nom de famille.

_Cher Evan, _

_Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'ai plus écrit et je m'en excuse par avance, mais je n'ai plus une minute à moi ces temps-ci. La boutique est en pleine expansion et j'ai dû aller tâter le terrain en France pour voir si une implantation était possible dans notre version parisienne du "chemin de Traverse". Bref, revenons à nos moutons._

_Ici tout va bien, depuis dix ans et à jamais comme j'ose l'affirmer. Georges n'aime pas que je fasse ce genre de prédictions, il a peur que ça nous porte malheur, tout comme moi, il tient à ce que notre petite famille continue à vivre dans le bonheur encore de belles décennies. _

_D'ailleurs, il faut que je te l'annonce, notre petite famille s'agrandit encore ! Après les jumeaux Evan et Fred qui ont eut 9 ans et notre petite Emilie de 4 ans, me voilà à nouveau enceinte ! Georges est fou de joie, et commence déjà à faire la liste des noms qu'il veut débattre avec moi à Pierre/Papier/Ciseaux, sa dernière défaite ne l'ayant pas refroidi. Non, mais sincèrement, je me devais de tricher, comme j'aurais pu continuer à regarder ma fille en face si j'avais laissé son père l'appeler "Antoinette " ?! J'espère que Dieu pourra me pardonner ça le jour où j'attérirais sur le pas de sa porte. Le plus tard possible je l'espère bien. _

_Depuis que vous nous avez envoyé les félicitations pour le mariage, Fred et toi, Georges et moi sommes dans l'attente d'un nouveau message, il semblerait que ni lui ni moi ne soyons ce qu'il y a de plus doué pour lire les signes. Mais nous comprenons aisément que ce ne soit pas une tâche facile pour vous._

_Tant que j'y suis, le phénix que vous nous avez envoyé ce jour là, et offert en présent de mariage se porte bien. Emilie est folle de lui et je le suspecte de prendre plaisir à se faire choyer par notre petite princesse. Nous avons mit longtemps à lui trouver un nom, et cette fois ci, j'ai laissé Georges décider. Je ne pouvais pas non plus le brider à chaque fois, il m'en aurait voulu sinon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me souviens même plus du nom qu'il lui a donné, si ce n'est qu'il est très stupide et qu'on préfère largement l'appeler "Phénix", c'est clair, net et précis. _

_En parlant de Georges, il se porte à merveille. L'inspiration lui est soudainement revenue après le mariage, et sa carrière d'inventeur fou à repris. Comme je le disais précédemment, l'entreprise s'est énormément développée et nous envisageons de nous implanter ailleurs. Georges est très pris, mais il trouve quand même le temps de rentrer à la maison diner tous les soirs, avec un bouquet de fleurs sous le bras, s'il vous plait. Il faut croire que ma cuisine s'est améliorée, moi qui ne savait même pas faire du café au début. Bon, je l'admet, Molly Weasley n'y est pas pour rien, mais il faut dire qu'avec autant de bouches à nourir, les plats de pâtes ont vite été dépassés._

_J'écris, j'écris et je ne dis rien d'intéressant. Ah si ! Papa et maman sont venu me rendre visite le week-end dernier, tu n'imagines pas leur tête quand je suis venue leur ouvrir habillée à la dernière mode, le tablier accroché à la taille, les enfants occupés à l'atelier "confection de gateau au chocolat". Ils n'en revenaient pas ! J'étais tellement satisfaite de leur avoir prouvé que je pouvais y arriver. Mais je ne suis pas narcissique, je sais bien que sans Georges, et même sans Fred et toi, sans le courage que vous m'avez apporté, rien de tout cela aurait été possible. J'aurais continué à vivre avec eux, à occuper une chambre et à me morfondre d'ennui, à passer d'un petit boulot à un autre, d'un diplome à un autre et d'une tentative de mariage arrangé avec un ministre ou un chef d'entreprise à une autre. Que je suis contente d'être partie au bon moment !_

_Néanmoins, vous nous manquez énormément Fred et toi. Quand nous sommes allongés dans notre grand lit Georges et moi, et que nous observons le plafon, nous essayons d'imaginer ce que vous êtes en train de faire, quelles bétises avez vous fait et qu'elle scandale fait la une chez vous. Parfois ça nous donne envie de pleurer, mais souvent, nous partons en fou rire à votre souvenir. Qu'aurais été la vie si vous étiez restés parmi nous ? Je l'ignore..._

_Je dois te laisser petit frère, Emilie est venue me chercher, nous sommes vendredi soir et la tradition est aux jeux de sociétés moldus. Ils inspirent beaucoup Georges et nous apprenons ainsi à nos enfants à perdre avec humilité, même si ce n'est pas la qualité première de mon mari. _

_Vous nous manquez, mais nous allons bien..._

_E.L.W_


End file.
